


What To Do In Two Hours

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 200 word drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: Harry knows what he wants to do with Severus for the next two hours.





	What To Do In Two Hours

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little drabble I wrote years ago but never really finished until now.
> 
> I own nothing, I make nothing. JK Rowling gets it all cuz she's a genius!

“Harry, what are you doing? I told you I don’t have time for this!”

“You have two hours before you have to go! That’s more than enough time!”

“Stop that! You know I’ll have to take a nap before I go if we do this. There just isn’t time!”

“A NAP?! Oh, please, Sev! You’re not THAT old!”

“I’m twice your age, that’s old enough. Besides, you move so slow, it puts me to sleep every time!”

“I do not!”

“You do so!”

*Snarl* “Well, Ron’s been helping me, so I’m getting much better!”

*Sigh* “I really wish you wouldn’t play with Mr. Weasley. He’s teaching you all the wrong moves.”

“He is not! He’s very good at it. Hermione certainly doesn’t complain.”

“That’s because she stopped playing with him after they conceived their third child!”

“She still plays with him… Just not as much as Ron would like.”

“There’s just no way you can finish in only 2 hours. Why don’t you go play with the werewolf?”

“I don’t want to play with Remus, I want to play with YOU, Severus! I promise to make it worth your while!”

“Harry, I’m not playing chess with you and that’s final!”


End file.
